Timmy/Gallery
Specialists Uniform |-|Red Fountain= Original Coming soon... Stock Art ~Timmy Specialist~.jpg |-|Linphea= Original Coming soon... Stock Arts Coming soon... Seasons |-|Season 1= Series Timmy - Episode 101 (1).jpg Timmy - Episode 101 (2).jpg 1x01-Timmy.jpg Winx Club - Episode 101 (6).png Timmy and Brandon - Episode 103 (1).jpg Timmy and Brandon - Episode 103 (2).jpg Timmy, Riven - Episode 104 (1).jpg Timmy, Riven - Episode 104 (2).jpg Timmy, Riven, Sky - Episode 104 (3).jpg Timmy, Sky - Episode 104 (4).jpg Snapshot - Episode 104 (5).jpg Timmy - Episode 104 (6).jpg Timmy, Sky - Episode 104 (7).jpg Timmy - Episode 104 (8).jpg|Timmy getting annoyed with Riven and Brandon's blaming each other. TimmyS1.PNG Specialists assisting in the clean up.png Cleaning to the rythme.png Episode 109 5.png Winx Club - Episode 114 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (12).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (11).jpg Timmy - Episode_123.jpg Timmy_-_Episode_123_(2).jpg After Season 1 battle.jpg|After defeating Icy, Darcy, and Stormy Specials TimmyNick.png |-|Season 2= Series first kiss.jpg|First kiss uhmm.jpg ghgh.jpg|Tecna's simulation of herself and Timmy. Tecna & Timmy 222 2.jpg Tecna & Timmy 222 1.jpg Nerdy Timmy.jpg Timmywithoutglasses.jpg only time timmy is seen without glasses.jpg|Only time Timmy is seen without glasses. 2x26-TimmyGun.jpg TimmyS2.jpg Party after valtors defeat.jpg capture_002_21062015_165237_194.png TPT3.jpeg Specials Coming soon... |-|Season 3= timmyxtecna18.jpg Timmy318-T3.png Flora+Helia.jpg |-|Season 4= Txt.jpg TimmyCivS4.png capture_009_21062015_111129_546.png Timmy-tecna-winx-couples-9258261-304-334.jpg TecnaTF.jpg Timmy_&_Tecna_S4.jpg TimmyS4.jpg Tecna-e-Timmy-the-winx-club-14600816-460-314.jpg Timmy 1.png Txttt.jpg IMG 4422.jpg IMG 4423.jpg |-|Season 5= Timmy, Riven, Helia, Brandon - Episode 521 (1).jpg Timmy, Helia, Brandon - Episode 521.jpg Timmy - Episode 521 (1).jpg Timmy - Episode 521 (2).jpg Capture 002 11042013 192011 067.png Timmy, Helia, Brandon - Episode 521 (2).jpg Timmy, Riven - Episode 521.jpg Timmy, Helia - Episode 521.jpg Tecna & Timmy S5E20.jpg Tecna & Timmy The Perfect Date.jpg Timmy - Episode 521 (3).jpg timmy.jpg Timmy & Tecna S5E21 2.jpg Timmy & Tecna S5E21.jpg TecnaandTimmyS5.png Tecna & Timmy sitting Together.jpg Tecna and timmy.jpeg |-|Season 6= Trailer Tecna & Timmy S6 Trailer.png Tecna & Timmy S6 Trailer 2.png Tecna & Timmy S6 Trailer 3.png Series RBJ3rMBTx6Y.jpg Lm60TtNE6Yk.jpg IDHUnVQrKZg.jpg Fxp7LB7SBqQ.jpg Ess-3YBqm Y.jpg 0qh49HEehlE.jpg 8AjnCgwNTBQ.jpg a3fPrgh3ziU.jpg ySuZf4aOBPw.jpg myzo_qKLwT4.jpg S6E07.3.png Timmy & Tecna S6E15.jpeg Timmy & Tecna S6E15 2.jpeg Timmy & Tecna S6E15 3.jpeg Timmy & Tecna S6E15 4.jpeg capture_051_08102014_174551_421.png capture_007_20062015_185717_771.png Musa-and-Riven-Tecna-and-Timmy-Season-Six-the-winx-club-37122816-1179-664.png 11046324 817380171681031 3805291467378920176 n.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h47m26s157.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h45m22s186.png vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h47m12s22.png |-|Season 7= IMG 4447.PNG IMG 4448.PNG Winx 704 -- Timmy, Brandon, Helia, Nex.PNG Winx 704 -- Timmy, Brandon, Nex, Sky, Helia.PNG Vlcsnap-2015-12-16-16h18m11s953.png Tecna, Flitter & Timmy - Lovely Family.jpg 13 0.jpg IMG 4506.PNG Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m16s942.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m26s155.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m31s466.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m47s323.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m54s949.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m06s704.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m12s293.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m55s309.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h09m10s923.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h10m17s681.png Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= TimmySLK.png |-|Magical Adventure= TimmyMA.png 3D Tecna And 3D Timmy.jpg Miscellaneous |-|YouTube= WC - A magical super tech valentine day!.jpg |-|Facebook= Winx Club Facebook - Happy Weekend! (12-3-16).jpg |-|Instagram= Tecna & Timmy (Valentine's Day 2016).jpg Tecna & Timmy - Instagram - November 16, 2016.jpg |-|Others= Advertisement Contents CUV0L6MWwAA5oWM.jpg large.jpg Specials Untitled8.jpg Timmy-the-winx-club-13895684-1280-1024.jpg Love - Tecna & Timmy.jpg A magical super tech Valentine's Day! 2.jpg A magical super tech Valentine's Day!.jpg Stock Arts |-|Seasons 1 - 3= ~Timmy Civilian 1~.gif|Season 1 Outfit Timmy.png|Season 2 Outfit |-|Season 4= Timmy 01.png|Season 4 Outfit |-|Season 5= Coming soon... |-|Season 6= Coming soon... |-|Season 7= Coming soon... |-|Movies= Coming soon... Category:Characters Gallery Category:Timmy